Heroes' Graveyard Season 2 Episode 5
Recap The fifth session starts with a party made up of TrumpSC playing a Wizard named Deevo Fizzlesnap, Sean playing a Fighter named Quincy, Destiny playing a Sorcerer named Drak'ven, and Kaitly_n playing a Paladin/Warlock named Keith. The session starts with the party in the town square of Ruin. Deevo informs the party of his conversation with Coleen Pixiebottom, and their discussion of Gwein's portal. They are gathered around the quest board, looking at the final quest to hunt down Krazz at the Boulder Creek Mine. The party hears a horn sound at the north end of town. They go to investigate, and immediately see bugbears and goblin archers moving down the street towards them. They engage the enemy, with Deevo casting a spell that causes one of the bugbears to fall to the ground in uncontrollable laughter. Drak'ven throws a ball of fire into the oncoming enemies and drops 5 of them. The party makes short work of the next few goblins, only to see more enemies arrive from the west. The townsfolk in the square flee to the south, as one woman with a sword moves to the west to stop the oncoming enemies. Deevo conjures a magical bonfire to impede the western enemies. The western enemies, composed of goblins and hobgoblins, start to overwhelm the party as the civilians in the southern part of the square start coming under fire. A third group of goblins, hobgoblins, and bugbears start killing multiple civilians in the south. A flurry of magic missiles clear most of the enemies to the west, as the civilians flee to the east and enemies approach the southern end of the square. Drak'ven throws another ball of fire to the south and obliterates a large group of goblins. More enemies start streaming in from the south. The party starts to take multiple arrow hits as the sheer amount of enemies starts to push them back. Quincy takes a huge hit from a bugbear and goes down. Marrion steps out of the Shamrock Saloon and starts attacking a goblin. Deevo drops the bugbear who hit Quincy with a flurry of magic missiles. Drak'ven starts manipulating magical energies in hopes of creating more spells. More waves of enemies start pouring in from all sides as the party starts to lose hope. Marrion drops his goblin and yells to the party to get into the bar. Keith abandons Quincy and starts moving in that direction. Drak'ven drops a goblin with a bolt of fire as he finishes manipulating magical energies. Keith changes his mind and rushes in to save Quincy. Drak'ven uses his last ball of fire to drop a large group of goblins. Keith tries to lay on hands a goblin that rushes past him and misses. He falls prone to the ground, "accidentally" healing Quincy instead. Quincy helps Keith to his feet and starts running for the bar. More enemies enter the square from the north and the south. Deevo runs into the bar with Drak'ven on his heels, seeing Gloria hiding in the back. Keith takes another large blow from a bugbear, while Quincy rushes past him into the bar. Keith follows and shuts the door, trapping 3 civilians outside. Monsters surround the windows and start firing arrows inside. A bugbear kicks the door open and moves inside, with two more to follow. Keith runs and jumps out the window and takes off into the street, while everyone else hides behind the bar. Gloria moves some barrels on the floor and opens up a small hatch, moving through it to the basement. Marrion kills a bugbear and follows Gloria, while Quincy and Drak'ven follow. Deevo casts a spell to turn invisible and follows Keith into the town. In the basement, Quincy and Gloria prepare ranged weapons while Marrion and Drak'ven hold the stairs. They drop 5 bugbears and hobgoblins in less than 15 seconds, and the monsters above stop coming. In the city, Deevo finds a place to hide. He observes the bar for a short while, and then decides to exit the city. He heads for Coleen Pixiebottom. Keith is chased through the streets by a lone goblin archer. Keith call out to the Raven Queen, asking for her help, as he has abandoned people to suffer just as the Queen has asked. The Raven Queen responds back to Keith, "Now I want to see you suffer!", as the goblin archer puts a final shot into Keith's back. As his eyes close, Keith sees the Raven Queen, who asks him "Did you suffer enough?". Keith mutters an expletive, to which the Raven Queen responds "I will send you back then...". Keith is reborn as a kobold. Keith is lost to the Heroes' Graveyard, never to be heard from again..... Category:Heroes Graveyard Episodes